Some extrea help
by BrokenAngle14
Summary: what happens when you send two out of control teenagers to the world of kingdom hearts? all hell breaks louse. hide the keyblade masters, nana and jes are coming to town! the more you read the crazyer it gets!


**Ring….Ring…Ring**

"Jess pick up your damn phone," cried Nana, a 14-year-old girl with brunette hair.  
"Hello!?"  
"Jess it's about on!"  
"WHAT!!!!!"  
"Channel 3."  
"Okay!!!!"

**silence**  
"Got it on," Jess, 14 year old girl, called back into her cell phone.  
"I can't believe they're doing a Kingdom Hearts Tribute!!!!"  
"I know it's awesome."  
"Awww, why they gotta start with Mickey," Nana called sadly.  
"It'd be awesome to go to that whole world," Jess said.

_"Help!"_

"Jess?"  
"I didn't say that."

_"We need your help!_

"Nana?"  
"Not me."

_"Come to us. NOW!"_

There was a sudden flash that took the girls by surprise. They were plunged into darkness; not knowing which way was out. The girls suspended in mid-air, till they could reach their destination.

_"Where am I?" _Nana asked.  
_"What is this place? How did I get here? Where's Jess?"__**"Over here."**__  
"Who's there?" _Nana said looking around only to find and endless abs of darkness.  
_**"Get up."**__  
"But there's no floor? Where are you?"_ As Nana asked her last question a figure appeared.  
_"Who are you?"__**Take my hand, I'll bring you back."**__**"Come here. This way. **__  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!!"__**"Here."**__**"Hurry!**__**silence**_

"What tha fuck!? Where the hell am I!! Nana!? Nana where are you?" Jess cried into the dark.

A figured appeared in front of Jess.

Each girl was lead by a hooded figure. On and on they walked, glided, through the dark. No means of an exit appeared. Fatigue grew on the girls. The same scenery, no light, and they hadn't eaten in god knows how long. Time seemed to stand still. The only warmth in this abs was that from the mystery person's hand. As they walked two things plagued their minds, "Who's voice had they heard?" and "Who was this person?"  
All of a sudden there was a bright light. It was so bright that the girls had to shield their eyes. As they broke through the light their feet touched hard, solid ground.

Bringing there hands down from their eyes they surveyed they landscape.

"I wonder if Jess's here too?" Nana questioned aloud.  
"I'm standing next to you."  
"Jess!"  
"Nana!"

Both girls hugged each other gleefully.  
"Where are we?" Jess asked letting go of her friend.  
"I don't know?"

"Where in Hollow Bastion!" both girls shouted excitedly.  
"It looks exactly like the game. Everything's tattered and ruined."  
"Look Nana, it's Leon," Jess called pointing to a brunette hair man wearing a black jacket over a white shirt and black pants with black and brown belts.

They walked down stone stairs, across the main square, up another set of stairs and stopped behind the one called Leon.

"'Scuse me, you are Leon…right?" Nana asked while Jess stood behind her, smiling her crazy/hyper smile.

"Uhh…yeah? Why?"  
"We came from the t-" Jess started but Nana covered her mouth.  
"One sec," Nana said dragging Jess away from where Leon stood.  
Leon gave them a confused look and said, "I have to go. Just go to Merlin's house. There are people there."

"Uhh…sure thing."  
With that Leon left.  
"Jess, are you crazy. They'll think we're lunatics," Nana said taking her hand from Jess's mouth.  
"So what's the story?"

Nana stood there thinking. Her eyes went blank, and she stared at the sky. Seconds ticked by and she stayed like that.

"Got it! We're from another world, but we don't know which one."  
"And, and, all we remember is us being consumed by darkness and some how making it out."  
"And then we found our selves here. Okay?"  
"Okay!" Jess gave a thumbs up.  
"To Merlin's House!"  
"Ariba!"

The girls walked down another flight of stairs, past some house, and walked up to a big wooden door. Jess rapped on the door the theme to batman. Both girls laughed but stopped as soon as the door opened.

"Yes?" a black haired girl wearing short black short and a black jacket shirt type thing, asked answering the door.  
"Hi, um, my friend and I where told to come here by Leon."  
"Come in," she said opening the door farther so Jess and Nana could pass.

The door shut and the girls where standing in front of a huge computer. A blonde haired man with a white shirt, orange belt thing, and blue pants sat at the computer. He was typing in things and reading what the computer said. It all just looked like gibberish to the two girls.  
Standing next to him was a brunette haired girl with a red bow in her hair. She was wearing a pink and white tank top and shirt and brown boots.

"That's Aerith and Cid. I'm Yuffie, the ninja."  
"Hi! I'm Nana and this is Jess."

"Sora…" Roxas called, "You're lucky. Look's like my summer vacation is…over."  
"Did you hear that?" Nana asked.  
Yuffie, Cid, and Aeritha shook there head no.  
"Then never mind."  
"So why are you guys here?" Aeritha asked.  
"Well, funny thing," Lulu started to tell them the planned story.

"Sora?" Roxas said.  
"Who's there?" asked Sora, his eyes closed.  
"Sora, wake up," Donald's voice said filling Sora's head.  
"Sora Wake up!" Goofy called.

Sora opened his eyes to find Goofy and Donald standing in front of him.  
"Donald! Goofy!" Sora called in excitement.

"So you two have no memory?" Yuffie asked.  
"Yeah," Nana replied.  
"Well you can stay with us," Aeritha offered.  
"Sure," Jess accepted.  
"Then take this." Yuffie handed them each a purple card.  
"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member," Nana said aloud.

"So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes." came a voice only Nana and Jess could hear. Then their bodies were lifted into the air as light swirled around them.

"Now these aren't ordinary garments."  
"They have very special powers." came two other voices.  
The girls were then dropped to the floor. As they looked down they noticed there cloths had changed.  
Jess was in the outfit Sora wears when he goes Final Form. The difference was that hers was blue and silver, not black and silver. Nana was in Sora's Valor Form cloths. The only difference was it was black a purple, not red and black.

"What the Fuck just happened?" Jess cried.  
"I think Sora's with Master Yen-Sid," Nana replied.  
"Which means he'll be coming soon," Yuffie said cheerfully, "Let's go look."

Nana and Jess followed Yuffie outside.

"Oh I forgot to tell you two. We have an alarm system to warn us of heartless."  
"Cool, well we'll split up, we have no idea where he might have gone."

Nana and Jess split with Yuffie and went towards the Baily.

"Do you think we can use two keyblades Nana?"  
"Umm well OMG!!! Look at that Jess."

Nana and Jess had reached the Baily. They looked down onto a rottened, ruined castle. At the base of the castle stood millions and millions of heartless. In looked like a swarm of ants waiting to attack.  
The girls couldn't help but stare. It was their worst nightmare revealed. They knew there was no way only 2 or even 5 people could defeat all those heatless.

"Who are you?"  
"What…Oh hi Leon. I'm Jess and this is Nana."  
"Hi."

Nana just stood there not paying attention to anything. In here mind she was calculating and trying to find out what to do about the heartless problem.

"You called?"

Nana was startled by this deep mysterious voice. She spun around to find new people had joined her and Jess. Leon, Sora, Donald and Goofy stood behind her. Sora was talking to the voice that came from nowhere.  
All of a sudden Nobodies appeared. Donald and Goofy ran off. Nana was quickly surrounded. Leon cried to them to protect the gate. Here goes nothing, Nana thought. To her amazement two keyblade appeared in her hands, the oblivion and oathkeeper keyblades.  
Nana took her stance and started to fight off the enemy. One after another the Nobodies dwindled and soon all were gone. The voice came again, but Nana paid no attention. She was frantically looking around for her friend, Jess.

"Jess, Jess? Where are you?" Nana called out. She ran out of the Baily and noticed Sora standing next to Donald and Goofy. Leon was standing close behind. In front of Sora and the other's stood a cloaked man.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy seemed to be arguing with the man.

"Axel, Axel where is she, where's Jess!" Nana called running in-between Sora and the man.

"Be a good boy now!" the man said and disappeared.  
"Wait," Nana and Donald called after the man.

Nana stood in disappointment. She had lost her friend. Damn she really needs to put that girl on a leash.

"What' this?" Leon said braking Nana's thoughts.

A Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member Card was glowing and suspended in midair.

Sora's and Nana's keyblade stated to glow and point to the card. Both nod and raise their keyblades. Light circles around them both as their keyblades gather power. A stream of light comes from both their keyblades and hits the card and they here and unlocking sound.

"Ohh…now I get it. That must've been the gate Yen sid talked about." Sora said.  
"Oh Boy!" Donald called out in excitement.  
"Umm…my I come with you? I must find my friend," Nana pleaded with Sora.

After a pause and Sora thinking about it he replied, "Sure. Sorry to run Leon, but other worlds are calling.  
"Organization 13…they look tough. Be careful out there."  
"See you soon."

"Holy…where am I?" Jess called out. She was standing in a city that was dark and abandoned.  
"Nana, where are you?" she called for her friend but no answer came.


End file.
